Thenindone© and Hogwarts, an exchange!
by MysticBlack5
Summary: Please RR!Flames appreciated to warm my toes with! Two schools participate in an exchange, Draco is disowned by his father and people are out for his blood. When, oh when, does the insanity end? OMFG! i updated! (explaination inside)
1. Fred meets five lovely ladies and their ...

Thenindone © and Hogwarts, an exchange!  
  
I'm working on it but I will be done soon! So far I haven't thought of much but I'm working on it! Please, be patient(if anyone's reading this at all . -_-')  
  
  
  
Fred walked towards the last compartment on the Hogwarts express. He was particularly bored because George had a "relationship" with some Ravenclaw girl!  
  
Fred stuck his head into the room "May I si- Hullo!!" His eyes widened at the sight of the five gorgeous girls in the room. He walked in and introduced himself. "I'm Fred. Who are you lovely ladies?" A few of them gigled at that remark. "I haven't ever seen you at Hogwarts before."  
  
A bubbly girl jumped up. "I'm Lilly and we are from Thenindone Girl's school! We were chosen to go on an exchange with Hogwarts!"  
  
"Wow! Thats pretty cool! Who're the rest O' you?" Fred looked around at the other girls in the train compartment. His eyes rested on one of them, her raven hair shimmered as she moved her head to look up at him. He probably looked pretty stupid he had his mouth slightly open right then and he started to blush. It was as if her eyes seemed to penetrate into his brain.  
  
"Hello." A voice. Male for sure. Fred turned around when he heard it. There was a younger man there, maybe 20 or 23 not much older than that though.  
  
"OH! Hello sir. My name is Fred." He greeted the new person.  
  
"Professor Damez. I'm the girls' chaperone." He smiled kindly at the girls. "Well Fred tell us about Hogwarts! So we will be ready for it when we get there!"  
  
"Uh okay!" Fred sat down next to the Prof. And stole a glance at the raven haired girl. "I'm sorry but I still don't know all of you're names . "  
  
"What?! Oh of course!" He pointed first to Lillywho was to Fred's right. "That's Lilly Waters, Jasmine Damez, she's my sister, Trinity Bennington, " It was her, the raven haired girl. Trinity . wow! What a babe! "Tania Stewart and Ariana Titantia (tie-tan-teeah)!"  
  
"Okay, hullo!" Fred really wanted to get to know Trinity, REALLY badly! Is it just hormones? No this isn't JUST hormones!  
  
(End chapter1( 


	2. Disownment

(Chapter 2(  
  
Trinity patted the seat next to her and smiled. "C'mon handsome, it down!"  
  
Fred grinned sheepishly and sat down next to her. "Uh . thank you.  
  
***  
  
Fred helped the girls off of the train. "I suppose that you are going to have to take the boats across the lake with all the other 1st years. But I will see you in again, in there! I'm in Gryffindor with all the rest of my family! Well I've got to go now or I'll miss my ride up to the castle! Bye!" Fred jumped into the last of the horseless carriages, unfortunately there was a, well, rather disagreeable person in this one. To be specific, the person was Draco Malfoy (strangely without his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle).  
  
Fred was goingt ot get back out again when suddenly Draco had turned over a new leaf! "Oh, come on Weasley get in we don't want you to have to swim or walk all the way to the castle!"  
  
Fred stared at Draco "Wha-what did you just say Malfoy?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"I said, get in Weasley we don't want to have you swimming or walking all the way to the castle! So get in, sit down and please stop asking any questions! Oh, and my name isn't Malfoy . anymore that is . " Draco looked out of the window sad and wistful.  
  
Fred got in and sat down, but did not shutup or stop asking questions. "What do you mean your not a Malfoy anymore?"  
  
Draco looked at Fred almost angrily and glared mumbleing something about disownment. Fred started when he heard the word. Draco? Disowned? But his father practicaly adored him! What was going on? "I-I'm sorry Ma-" he paused "I mean Draco. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, well you didn't know so I don't blame you for asking. I just wish I could get away from my old life completely!so I wouldn't have to be remined of it!" Draco sighed and looked at his feet.  
  
It now seemed like a long way to hogwarts and Fred felt quite bloody awkward siting here next to an enemy who wasn't as mean as he had thought!  
  
***  
  
Fred got out of the carriage as fast as possible and then went straight into the entrance. He saw all of the 1st years and exchange students crowded into a room across from the hall. He spotted Trinity and waved. She waved back and shot him a smile and a wink. He thought he felt his stomach start to play quiditch and get hit off course by a bludger! He quickly hurried into the Hall and on down to the Gryffindor table where he felt much better! And started to laugh and joke with Ron and George, because his little fancy was in another house! Thank god! Unfortuneatly he kept blowing her kisses and winking at her for the rest of the evening! Fred thought he was going to be sick! 


	3. The Sorting

(chapter 3(  
  
Fred anxiously turned to look as the 1st years walked in. but where were the exchange students? He started to feel a bit panicky!  
  
"Oi! Fred!" Ron started "You okay there?" Fred had started to look worried as well.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm fine! Really I am!"  
  
"Okay! If you say so!" Ron turned back to the sorting ceremony and watched it finish.  
  
Fred was becoming quite sad now he guessed something had happened and that they had to go back to their school. Dumbledorr stood up and Fred hung his head sadly, stareing at his untied shoe laces. "Welcome, Hogwarts students to another fine year! I have a few announcement to make! As usual the Forbidden Forest is off limits for all Hogwarts students. Hogwarts will also be participating in a completely different activity this year." Fred glanced up hastely his eyes widening slightly. "This year Hogwarts will be participateing in an exchange with the school Thenindone!"  
  
Fred smiled in and breathed a sigh of relief, as 7 people walked through the doors and up to the platform. Fred did a double take, 7? There where only 6 people before? He watched the last person carefully. It was a boy and this boy looked ready to kill . anyone. Fred slowly looked away and his eyes rested on Trinity. "Hey! Not a bad choice!" Fred jumped as his twin comented on Trinity.  
  
"What do you mean? 'not a bad choice!'" fred asked blushing, embarassed at being caught watching a girl, more than just watching her but stareing lustfully at them!  
  
George cackled gleefully and soon recived a mouthful of his robes! "HMPH?" George questioned indignately.  
  
"Oh, shut up George! It's not like I've never liked a girl before!" George took the bunch of robe out of his mouth.  
  
"Maybe so, but not like this! I've never seen you so fixated on one girl in particular before!"  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen but I believe that as interesting as your conversation is, I think these people would like to be sorted!" Dumbledorr brought this conversation to an abrupt halt and both of the Weasley's shut up and blushed profusely! "Thank you! Professor, if you would please continue the sorting."  
  
"Very well Professor Dumbledorr. Bennington, Trinity"  
  
Trinity walked gracefully up to the hat and placed it on her head and sat down. "Hello Ms. Bennington! Not a permanent Hogwarts student, eh? Very well. But where should you go?Ddeffinately not Hufflepuff you don't work hard enough. Or Ravenclaw, from the looks of it you tend to rush into things. But I can't decide whether you should go into Gryffindor or Slytherin? You have a lust to prove yourself and also can be very cruel in doing so .but you don't want to hurt anyone unless you have to. I will put you where you want to go."  
  
Trinity sat confused and whispered. "I met a Gryffindor on the train. He was really nice and I would like to be closer to him. His name is Fred Weasley."  
  
"Then I shall put you with him." The hat paused to take a breath. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" It screamed!  
  
Trinity jumped up and put the hat back on the stool she ran to the table where people where clapping and cheering horrendously, she spotted Fred and ran over to him. Then she saw George and looked confusedly between the two. "Ummm ."  
  
Fred smiled and patted her knee underneath the table " Don't worry. I'm Fred, he's George!" Trinity blushed when she felt his touch and smiled shyly.  
  
George grinned evilly. "Ya! You can always tell who's who because I'll never blush when you talk to me but Fred heard will fal-MPH!?" Fred had clapped his hand over Georges mouth. "MTHRFUPHR!!" George exclaimed noisily!  
  
Trinity started to giggle cutely and took Fred's hand under the table. Fred's face turned a scarlet colour but didn't pull away from her touch. George started to howl with laughter! "From the looks of it you just touched him!" Fred smacked George off of his seat.  
  
Professor Mcgonagol cleared her throat and glared pointedly at the Weasley Twins who stopped what ever they were doing immediately. "Damez, Jasmine."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Stewart, Tania!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Titantia, Ariana!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Waters, Lilly!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Xigong, Alegro"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!!!!!" The hat had barely touched the top hair on his head! How strange!  
  
(end chapter 3( 


	4. He's Fallen and can't get up

Well . . . it has deffinately been a long time! About 2 ½ years to be precise! I don't even remember what the original story was going to end like, so I guess I'll have to just wing it!!  
  
(start chapter 4(  
  
Draco passed his room jumping at the slightest sound that ishued from outside his room. His thoughts drifted back to a brunette girl he had talked to over the summer, Draco smiled slightly, but she still hated him, with a passion. Not for who he was inside, she did not know the real Draco, just the mask he wore to cover his self.  
  
He sighed and fell onto his bed and buried his face in the sheets, what was he going to do? He couldn't talk to anyone . . . wait! There was one person who knew of his . . . his. Draco couldn't practically bear to think of it. I've got to talk to someone, But the only person who knows is . . . Weasley.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Fred." Trinity smiled sweetly at him, he couldn't see his face but Fred was pretty sure that the blush stretched from his ears to his toes.  
  
"H-he-hello, Trinity." Fred stuttered over the words, as he spoke. "S-sleep well?" The blush was probably still there, Fred silently cursed his hormones.  
  
"Very, well. Thank you!"  
  
"OI!" George yelled from across the room. "You might want to get your lover some help there Trin, his head is likely to EXPLODE from the looks of it!" The entire room burst into laughter. Fred was mad but when he saw Trin smile at him and blush as well, his mind went frolicking into the meadows of imagination with Trin on his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Draco turned a corner and almost ran into Granger. "Watch it!" she angrily spat out at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco mumbled and stood aside to let her pass with his head bowed.  
  
Hermione started, Malfoy? Polite? What was wrong? Her head felt like it was on a continuous rollercoaster loop, then she caught sight of his hopeless expression of despair. "Malfoy? What's, what's wrong Malfoy?"  
  
"M-my name isn't Malfoy. It's Draco." Draco was shocked, she was concerned about him? But she hated him, alone with all the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Alright, Whats wrong . . . Draco?" Hermione earnestly looked at the top of his bowed head. "I - I . . ." Draco lifted his head and gazed at Hermione and felt tears coming to his eyes. "Its not important!!" Draco took off running, and disappeared down and alley in the corridor.  
  
"Draco . . ." Hermione was worried. It wasn't like him to behave like that.  
  
***  
  
"OOF!" Draco had run into someone and falled to the floor with a thump.  
  
"Woah, there Draco! Why're you runnning, and where to?" Fred held out his hand to Draco to help him to his feet.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Draco took his hand and pulled hiself to his feet. He took a deep breath. "Listen, Weasley-"  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Alright, Fred, I-I have to talk to you, somewhere private. Is there anyplace you know of, that your brother doesn't know of?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"Hmmm . . . Nope I- Wait! Yes there is one place! Its bit of a ways away, can you wait that long?" Fred questioned.  
  
"Yes, I can wait." Draco dull expression lightened a small amount.  
  
"Right, c'mon then!" Fred turned and grabbed Draco's Hand pulling him down the small twisting alley.  
  
Draco smiled, 'Maybe he could be my friend. It doesn't seem like he hates me, at all.'  
  
***  
  
"Oi, Harry! Get up already!" Ron chucked a pillow at Harry who was smothring himself in sheets, pillows and down quilts.  
  
"What time's it?" A muffled question escaped from underneath a mountain of blankets.  
  
"10:24!! I've been up for hours!! You lazy bum!"  
  
"What! Why didn't you wake mu sooner!!" Harry leapt out of bed and started throwing his clothes this way and that, searching for a pair of halfway decent pants.  
  
"Woah! You need to clean those!" Ron backed away from Harry's trunk.  
  
"I know I wasn't allowed to us the washing machine. Nevermind! Its nothing." Harry added the last bit when he noticed Ron's confused expression.  
  
Harry finally found the pants he was looking for and quickly used a cleaning spell on it. "There that's better!" He started to turn around but stubbed his toe got caught on his bed sheet the had tumbled carelessy to the floor. "AAAGH!!" Harry had fallen and had was caught in the sheets. "Ron! Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!!"  
  
(End Chapter Four( 


	5. They Always Work Together

Omg!! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated at all for the past . uh, the past . god damnit!! I can't remember how long its been since I've updated!!! BUT! That doesn't matter because I think my muse is no longer lost! Oh, happy day!! Listening to t.a.t.u.'s 'not gonna get us' (russian version and english) hehehe! It IS a very happy day!  
  
(chapter 5(  
  
"So?" Fred spun around to look at Draco, his face showed a questioning expression. "What do ya' wanna talk about?"  
  
"A-ah, I, that is . . ." Draco stumbled over the words that just refused to come out. " Ummmm . . ." Fred cut him off looking at him worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong Draco? Y-you're not . . . gay, are you?" Fred was looking exceptionally uncomfortable right then, "I'm sorry Draco, bit I don't think it'll work out-"  
  
"NO! You idiot! I'm NOT gay! I'm . . ." Oh, boy, here it comes again, the nervousness, "I'm . . . I - i'm in l-love w-with-"  
  
"Hermione?" Fred asked causualy, he was joking but soon he was quite serious when Draco started to blush furiously. "Draco . . ." Fred whispered, he felt depression for the young man before him, knowing that Hermione would never love him back. "Poor, poor Draco . . ."  
  
"I-i, will you please help me? Please you have to! I'm going insane!" Draco begged piteously.  
  
Fred sighed, he knew it was impossible but . . . Fred just couldn't refuse this unfortunate soul standing wretchedly before him. "Alright, I'll try my hardest to help you, Draco."  
  
Draco lifted his head and gazed joyfully into Fred's eyes. "You're the nicest person I've ever met! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Draco jumped up and embraced Fred in a tight hug, mumbling 'thank you's' over and over again. Fred jerked away at first but then remembered that Draco wasn't gay, and he hugged him back.  
  
* * *  
  
"Xigong, what are you doing?" Tania said cruelly, from the doorway of Draco's dorm, it had been 30 minutes after Draco had left. Alegro was searching through Draco's stuff, throwing things every which way.  
  
Alegro whirled around and his yellow eyes scowled up at Tania looming over him and blocking the light, creating the illusion of her being even more ominous. He rose to his feet, and now was staring down at her cold defiant figure. "Looking love, just looking." He lent down and brushed his lips against her's. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh for god's sake!! What have I done!!!??" Fred grumbled ominously from the edge of his bed.  
  
"Oi. Whats up twin o' mine?" George said after sneaking up on Fred.  
  
"GAH! Don't DO that George!!"  
  
"Do what?" asked George mocking innocence.  
  
Fred glared malevolently at his brother. "All right!" Fred sighed his forfeit. " Forget this! I'll need your help with this anyways" He glanced up at George nervously.  
  
"Help you with what?" George spoke slowly and cautiously towards Fred. He knew something was troubling his brother, and it made him start to feel anxious.  
  
"Well . I'll start by saying Draco's only real fault was his father-" Fred started.  
  
"Wait!" George was staring at Fred in almost complete disbelief. "Did you just say Draco isn't really and evil bigoted son of a-"  
  
"YES! That's what I said! And-"  
  
"Well" George contemlated "That would explain why he started to talk to me during lunch . musta' thought I was you!"  
  
"Can I finish!?" Fred practically shouted  
  
AAAAAAAAAND we're at the end of this chapter!! Can't wait, eh? Me neither! But school is an upcoming event in my life (unfortunately) and my workload will increase MASSIVELY!!! And seeing as how much I've updated in the past . well you know . several months! Eheheheh!! But I'll try my hardest to keep going!! I swear!! Oh, and is it just my imagination, or is Harry REEEEEEEAAAALLLLY fricking annoying in the 5th book? Please R/R! even flames accepted!! Its damn cold in canada during winter, so I need the heat to keep me on me toes!!! 


	6. Insane Dances with Rain, Confusion and E...

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I LOST EVERYTHING!! my comp crashed and had to be wiped!! i almost had the next chapter done too!!! i amd soooo sooo sorry!!! can you people every forgive me!!! *is immensely depressed*  
  
thank you all for reviewing! you guys are the best!!! *sniffle(is very touched)*  
  
Mystic: GRRRR! I totally want to hurt Percy right now!!! *eyes go up in flames*  
  
Suichi (muse1 from Gravitation): Ara~ c-calm down Mystic-chan ....  
  
Gaara (muse2 from Naruto): *laughs quietly ... evilly* will there be blood?!  
  
Mystic: Yessssssssssss ... lots of blood!!! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!  
  
(j/k!! ^-^' sorry to all percy fans, but, percy is a stupid brain washed bastard right now!!!!!!!! GRRRRR)  
  
OH! and could you please check out my friend's FF? she's kinda bad when it comes to confidence in people likeing her stories -_-; . Her FF is on Gaara(muse2!!! ^-^) from Naruto, its kinda Mary-sueish, but not really ... she just likes to put her own characters into FF, cause then she owns something ...   
  
anyways!! go there and read!! Thank you!!- http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1556845 OH! and angelbelle! for that story, its really weird! she's an internet friend! funny name choices eh? HAHA!! (kinda nervous and scared now!! i think i have a stalker *shudders* j/k!!)  
  
NOW next Chapter!! GOOOOOO!! _ ... Ara~ what was the name again? -.-; oh ya! sorry ... i'm really out of it!! i can only hope this chapter will turn out alright, without me sounding like i wrote this while on crack ... eheheh, ANYWAYS!!!  
  
WARNING! i enjoy tormenting the characters!! X3 *evil laugh* and Neville worked out over the summer, so he has no more excess flab!! n'kay?! YaY! you understanding ppl rock!! XD  
  
Ch 6 Insane Dances with Rain, Confusion and Emotion  
  
Fred sighed. Lately George had been very hard to talk to, it was almost as if they were drifting apart. Nothing had ever made him feel so depressed before. Nothing!! Behind him someone giggled quietly, turning around sharply he relaxed, it was only Trin. Nobady out for his blood. Sighing, "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"OH! i'm sorry! it's just you look so cute when your thinking." Trin smiled at him sweetly.  
  
Fred's pulse quickened, cheeks tinging pink. "Ya, right!"  
  
"No, seriously!" Trin ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm not kinding! you looked so adorable!"  
  
Fred thought he would have rathered she call him something other than cute or adorable, but! it wasn't everyday a girl complimented! So he took what he got! "Really?"   
  
"Yup!" Trin leaned in closer, "You looked ... " closer still!! "... really, really ..." Head tilting to the left! WOAH! almost touching! "Hot!" Fred's heart was thumping madly in his chest so loudly it rang in his ears!!  
  
(((Mystic: fufufufufu!! * peeks at readers. PLEASE DUN' KILL ME!!!)))  
  
CRASH!!! Fred and Trin bolted away from one another to look towards the noise. It was Neville, after falling down the dorm stairs. "Oi! Neville you alright?!" Fred stood up and went over to help poor Neville up off the floor ' Damnit Nev!! couldn't you have waited a LITTLE bit longer!!' Fred thoroughly resented Neville's ability to ruin almost any mood right then! But the little bugger couldn't help it, so he forgave him. "Didn't break anything did you?"  
  
Neville sighed hopelessly, "'Fraid so." He held up his transfiguration book, the spine was split in two. Neville's face fell, utterly depressed!  
  
Fred smiled sympathetically, he remembered when he was in the 1st year at hogwarts, how he and George would always break stuff, then run to Percy crying, so he could fix it for them! "Don't worry, Nev! i'll fix it!"  
  
Neville's face brightened, Fred was so great!! Neville hoped he could be similar to Fred when he was older!! Fred was so intellegent and handsome!! Everyone loved him!   
  
(((Author's note: *evil laugh* should i make new fit neville gay!? MWAHAHAHAHAA!!! *is insanely hyper and sleepy!! so in other words, has no comprehession of smarts!!*  
  
Neville: ....... -_-' i wish i had a say in this .......   
  
Fred: .... Uh .... if he was ... who ... would he have a crush on? *worry worry*  
  
Mystic: fufufufufufufufu *that was a sinister laugh* you'll see! BUT! the reviews must say, YEA! or NAY! Review and decide Neville's future!!!)))  
  
* * *  
  
She watched Draco sit by the Library window staring out at the rain. He ... looked so ... she couldn't Walking towards him, she watched as he sighed sadly and turned around to face his book, but instead he ended up nose to nose with a concered looking Hermione. Her eyes narrowed trying to read his every reaction. Eyes wide Draco lurched backwards blushing furiously. "W-what the hell Granger?" He wasn't insulting her like usual, the usual way he drew out her name and grated her nerves was none existent.   
  
"What's wrong Draco?" It was very clearly a demand, but Draco still refused to answer her.  
  
"I'm sorry Granger. I cannot answer that ... yet" Draco's eyes were threatening to betray his feelings. "B-bye." He turned. And ran.  
  
"Draco!! Get back here!!" Hermione wasn't going to let him go that easily.   
  
"CRAP!" Draco speed up, cursing the fact he hadn't practiced that summer. They ran and ran, out the front doors, into the downpour, past the Quiditch pitch and on towards the greenhouses. It was there that Hermione caught up with him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her, both losing their balance and falling into the mud.   
  
"Draco! whats wrong!" Hermione leaned over the sopping wet and muddy Draco, concern for the boy flooding her eyes and spilling out in the form of tears. "Whats ... wrong?"  
  
Draco stared up at her, amazed. He didn't think someone who hated him would run after him, out in a downpour, get dirty, and still be worried. "G-granger ... I ..." Tears streamed down his face. "I ... i ... "  
  
Hermione realized that Draco was to stressed to tell her at the moment and pulled him into an embrace. "It's ok. When you feel like telling me. I'll be right there, beside you, waiting."  
  
Draco sobbed onto his shoulder. "I ... i ... Her-herm-mione ... " Whispering he looked up at her beautiful face. Begging for her to be able to read his mind, "I-i ... l ... lo ... " He couldn't say it. He just couldn't. Hermione leaned in closer in an attempt to hear what he was saying. Then without know what he was doing, Draco bent forward and brushed his lips against her. Hermione gasped to shocked to push him away, or even know if she really wanted him to stop.  
  
Mystic: Ayaaaa~ i know that was to short buuuuttttttttttttttttttttt .... it was a good place to stop and keep you on the precipice!! *snickers evilly (wow! thats like, the 5th time today!)*   
  
Suichi (muse1): yay! that was good Mystic-chan!! ^-^ i think you should make Nevy gay *hopeful hopeful(yes Suichi is gay)*   
  
Gaara (muse2): ........ not enough blood ......  
  
Mystic: Thank you Su-chan!! ............... Gaara ... blood can wait .... don't worry, you'll get your fill!! ^-^'' *nervous twitch*   
  
Gaara: ........ good ........   
  
Mystic: *calm now* phew~ OKIES! BYE BYE!! *Throws her arms around Suichi and Gaara's necks and hugs them tightly and blows everyone kisses*  
  
Suichi: i think she is going insane ... Ara~  
  
Mystic: *emmits a vulpine grin* already was su-chan!!   
  
THE END!!! (for now .... mwahahahahahahaaa) 


	7. Forgive my incompetence

Thank you everyone for reading the very eratically updated Thenindone story.

And now I must say that this one version is coming to an end, seeing as I feel like I've taken to many liberties with the characters and all under the name of 'Artistic Liscense'  
So now I am going to re-write this story, hopefully with longer chapters and a more frequent update. Though no actual schedule will be put in place ;;

Either way. I hope you enjoyed reading this one, and will further enjoy the new version of the story which should be debuing shortly

I love you all

Shuichi: me too XD

Gaara: ... 3 ... blushing type O' glare 


End file.
